Fort Voxica
Fort Voxica, once known as the Queen’s Fortress, is a massive magitech vehicle used to travel long distances through Ultra Space and between the Far Realms. All players live here by default, as it’s the only environment capable of long-term self-sustainment. At the end of each week, players will vote on where they want the Fort to station for the following week. It will not move during the week itself. Features - Has all crafting stations/kits necessary which can be used by anyone on the Fort’s hex. - Free healing for all trainers & Pokemon; functionally a Pokemon Center. - Unlimited storage capacity for caught Pokemon. Expansions See the official Reference Document for more up-to-date information. Just as the humans grouped their efforts to improve Jailtown once upon a time, they now need to refurbish and improve upon the dated sectors of Fort Voxica in order to bring them to a working standard. These builds are called expansions. Completed Expansions as of April 2019: Forge You may pay $2000 to have a pair of Gauntlets crafted. Gauntlets are Equipment items that take up your Main-Hand slot, and grant you a beneficial Ability, based on an Evolutionary Stone that you provide. All Gauntlets can be found on the Trainer sheet. - Bonfire Gauntlet (Fire Stone) - Tsunami Gauntlet (Water Stone). - Iceberg Gauntlet (Ice Stone) - Lightning Gauntlet (Thunder Stone) - Sporeleaf Gauntlet (Leaf Stone) - Moonglow Gauntlet (Moon Stone) - Sunstream Gauntlet (Sun Stone) - Psiforce Gauntlet (Dawn Stone) - Venomous Gauntlet (Dusk Stone) - Astral Gauntlet (Shiny Stone) Nursery Once per day, you may attempt to breed your Pokemon as if you had the Breeder Edge. Instead of making a Pokemon Education check, roll 1d20 to attempt the DC 12. If you do have the Breeder Edge, you may act as if you had Skill Stunt: Pokemon Edu (Breeding). You may pay to have Inheritance/Egg Moves tutored onto your Pokemon. The price is based on the following value scale. This must follow Playtest Tutoring rules: - $1000: Status Moves of At-Will, EOT, Scene (x2, x3) Frequency. - $2000: Status Moves of Daily Freq. - $1000: Damaging Moves with a maximum DB of 7, and At-Will or EOT Freq. - $2000: Damaging Moves with a maximum DB of 9, and Scene or less Freq. - $3000: Damaging Moves with a maximum DB of 13, any Frequency. - $4000: Any Moves that do not fit the above categories. Greenhouse Once per week, when making a Yield roll for Repulsive herbs, you may harvest “tasty” versions of those herbs, making them lose their Repulsive quality. Every player gains a number of Farm Plots at Fort Voxica equal to the highest of their General Education or Survival Rank, which they may used to grow things as a Portable Grower would. You cannot make use of another player’s Farm Plots. Bazaar Once per week, while at Fort Voxica, you may roll on any zone’s Pickup chart and gain an item. You can sell Old Coins for $100 each, and buy Old Coins for $500 each.